The Good Dinosaur Show
''The Good Dinosaur Show '' is a American computer-animated series based on a 2015 film, The Good Dinosaur. The show airs on Disney Channel and will release in 2017. Info After the events of both The Good Dinosaur ''and the LPS special, ''Arlo and the LPS Pets and before The Good Dinosaur 2, Arlo and his friends embarks mis-adventures that they will see new dinosaurs, new characters and new places in the new Dino-City (built in the eighth episode). Cast Raymond Ochoa, Jack Bright, Sam Eilliot, A. J. Buckley, Anna Paquin and Peter Sohn reprise their roles, while more had new voice actors. *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo *Jack Bright as Spot *Sam Eilliot as Butch *A. J. Buckley as Nash *Anna Paquin as Ramsey *Peter Sohn as Forrest Woodbush; Bites, a apatosaurus who is future a newborn son of Henri and Cliff; Adult Cliff *Jason Griffith as Buck *Nolan North as Bubbha *Grey DeLisle as Libby; Arlo Jr, a apatosaurus-colored tyrannosaurus rex and the future 6-year old son of Arlo and Stacie; Mary Alice *Katie Griffin as Momma Ida; Adult Stacie *Kevin Michael Richardson as Thunderclap *Dan Green as Jack *Zendaya as Stacie, a tyrannosaur who Arlo has a crush on, she later became Arlo's girlfriend. *Roger Craig Smith as Snipper, Bubbha's nephew. *Morgan Freeman as Spirit Woodbush, a soul and is Forrest's father. *Andrea Libman as Melody Woodbush, Forrest's daughter. *Lara Jill Miller as Cami, an apatosaurus who is Arlo's cousin; Vivian *Billy West as Goof, a guanlong who is always bonkers an has a crush on Flash; Will *Ashleigh Ball as Red, a pterodactyl and is Thunderclap's wife. *Alison Brie as Flash, a pterodactyl and is the youngest daughter of Red and Thunderclap. *Kari Wahlgren as Henri, a baby apatosaurus and is the baby sister of Arlo, Buck and Libby. She is named after her father. *Wanda Sykes as Redmeat, a old tyrannosaurus rex and is a mother of Butch. *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Lindi, An apatosaurus and is Arlo's aunt *Steve Smith as Uncle Drew, An apatosaurus and is Arlo's uncle *Eva Bella as Cliff, A baby apatosaurus and is Cami's baby brother; Ivy, A baby apatosaurus and is Cami's baby sister *Andrew Francis as Russell, a velociraptor who invents and is a new friend of Arlo. He lives with his Uncle Gadget and his cousin, Tina. *Cree Summer as Luana, A friendly plesiosaurus and is Flash's best friend. *Phil LaMarr as Uncle Lumpy, a apatosaurus who is Arlo's uncle *Travis Willingham as Uncle Gadget, a velcoiraptor who builds inventions like his nephew, Russell. *Ashley Tisdale as Tina, a velcoiraptor who is Gadget's daughter and is Russell's cousin. *Vanessa Marshall as Tica, a velcoiraptor who is Tina's best friend and has a crush on Russell. *AJ Michalka as Plum, a tyrannosaurus rex-colored apatosaurus who is a 2-year old daughter of Arlo and Stacie. *Leah Remini as Luna, a velociraptor who is a future daughter of Russell and Tica. *Joey King as Gratuity, a guanlong-colored pterodactyl who is a 6-year old daughter of Goof and Flash. *Blake Cooper as J-Lo, a pterodactyl-colored guanlong who is a son of Goof and Flash. *Jessica DiCicco as Raindrop, A pterodactyl who is the daughter of Downpour. *Shelby Rabara (in Peridot voice) as Cressie, a T-rex. *TBA as Gusty, A pterodactyl who is the youngest daughter of Windgust. *TBA as Freezer, A pterodactyl who is the son of Frostbite *Dalila Bela as Snowflake, A pterodactyl who is the daughter of Coldfront. Episodes [[List of The Good Dinosaur Show episodes|List of The Good Dinosaur Show episodes]] Rating *USA: TV-Y7-FV; TV-G (some) *Canada: G Trivia *It is the first Disney animated show to not to move to/or air at Disney XD since The Emperor's New School. *The show will share some similartaries with The Flintstones. *This is the second Disney Channel show to get the TV-Y7-FV rating, after K.C Undercover. **Although, There are some episodes that are rated TV-G. *Jack, Will, Vivian and Mary Alice didn't appear in the movie, but they do appear in this show. *The show will introduce modern-like time. p Galley Category:Disney Channel shows Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:TV Shows based on films Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Television Animation Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:TV-G Category:Comedy Category:Computer-animated Category:Disney/Pixar Category:TV Series Category:Pixar Animation Televison